Life's Twisted Roads
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: When Hinata's world crumbled around her, she didn't think she could pull it back together. Fortunately for her, someone was looking out for her, picking up the pieces as they followed her from behind. SasuHina.
1. Exposition

**Authors's Note: **This is my first real Sasuke x Hinata story. I feel sort of--I don't know, fortunate to have this idea slap me in the shower. Thank you, showers, for making me slip and fall after spilling conditioner all over the place and lose my footing. Anyway, uh--this is my first SasukexHinata (besides "Betrayal", which was sort of clashed pairings filled) and will consist of five pre-planned parts, so no plot ideas, okay? I've already got it done.

**Warnings:** This is a LONG ASS story, each chapter having roughly over 10,000 words. There is OOCness, but that's because love makes people act funny. Next chapter should be uploaded next Sunday. Enjoy.

* * *

**Life's Twisted Roads**  
by _Mint Pizza Queen_

* * *

Today, Hinata decided as she adjusted her jacket, would be the day. Today, she would finally muster up the courage and ask Naruto out.

She had practiced loads of times in front of her mirror, and today, she was finally ready to pop the question to Naruto.

She let out a haggard sigh and stared at herself in the mirror. Making a determined face, she nodded and made her way out.

**-x-x-x-**

Finding Naruto was the easy part. Asking Naruto would be the hard part.

She hovered outside the Ichiraku Ramen and watched as he talked excitedly with the man and daughter inside. They were nodding and smiling, the daughter clapping her hands at one point while bouncing in place with a large grin on her face.

Naruto's smile was contagious, and Hinata found herself smiling beside herself.

Finally, she made her way inside and the owner greeted her. "Oh! Hello, Hinata! Pleasant day, is it not?"

"Hello, Hinata!" The girl waved, smiling brightly.

Hinata waved back and smiled. "H-hello! It is very nice out."

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the counter, plopping her on the stool. "I've got awesome news!" His eyes were wide with excitement, and he was acting overly excited. His arms were flailing with every word.

"Naruto, I-I--" She started, but was cut off with Sakura entered the shop.

"Naruto where--oh hi, Hinata." She smiled at her. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Hinata flushed and lowered her gaze, but perked up with Naruto bounced up from his seat. "Sakura! Hey, hey! Hinata hasn't heard the news yet!"

"Oh?"

Hinata stared as Naruto threw his arm around the pink haired girl and grinned brightly while she flushed nervously. "Sakura accepted my date invitation! Isn't that great?!"

The world suddenly shifted off its axis. Everything around her froze and her heart stopped cold.

'_N-N-Naruto...and Sakura?'_

'_No!'_

'_I was to late.'_

'_Naruto...'_

"Hinata?" Sakura questioned but the girl forced on a smile, bowing her head.

"C-congrat-tulations, N-Naruto and S-Sakura. I-I'm very happy f-for you." She could feel her hands shaking, but she would not cry. _She would not cry. _

Rising from the stool just as the daughter started her own congratulations, Hinata rushed out of the restaurant in a flurry of heartache and oncoming tears.

**-x-x-x-**

She shouldn't have expected so much. She knew that in the end, she would never get him. He was that one person that you could talk to, but when you wanted something more, he was just too far out of reach.

She twirled the shuriken on the tip of her finger and threw it hastily--landing beside the target and embedding itself into the tree.

Naruto was that guy. He was there for everyone, but when it involved romance, he was the last person you could talk to about it. Unless you were Sakura. Unfortunately, she wasn't. She was Hinata, the shy girl, the 'weirdo'.

She grabbed two shuriken and launched them with separate hands. They spun in the air with a curve, colliding with each other and knocking them apart to land in the grass--yards from the target.

Sakura should've known. She knew that Hinata liked Naruto. It was like a game to her. If she couldn't have what she wanted, no one else could. Wasn't she after Sasuke? Why go after Naruto now?

Hinata activated her _Byakugan_ and began practicing chakra moves with one of the training posts. One hit, two hit, three hit-_-throat, the abdomen, the forearm--_

She was playing with him. She was toying with him. Leading him on, making him all happy only to drop him off a cliff in the end. She didn't love Naruto, not like Hinata did.

Did she?

She formed a fist, pushed as much chakra into her hand as possible, and punched the post--watching as it shattered and sent splinters in every direction.

_--the heart._

She shielded her face with her free hand, peeking beneath the cloth of her jacket as the blue glow around her hand dissipated.

With a shuddering intake of air, she dropped to her knees and stared at the ground. Maybe it was better this way. Naruto loved Sakura, not her. It would be better like this, if and only if Sakura truly loved Naruto.

Tears started forming, but didn't try to hide them or wipe them away. Let them fall; nobody was around.

"You can't be tired from only a couple throws and a few punches."

Hinata's eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet, Byakugan still activated. She held a defense pose and made to glare fiercely at the person disturbing her.

When she saw who it was, she nearly fainted. _'Sasuke??'_

He raised a brow at her with an air of indifference.

She was about to say something when she realized her face was wet. The tears from earlier--hastily, she wiped them away with a sleeve of her shirt.

"I-it's not--"

"I don't care."

She flinched at his harshness. Was this what Naruto and Sakura faced everyday? No wonder Sakura went to Naruto. She would too.

Sasuke was now glaring at her. "What's your deal?"

"Huh?"

"Are you pouting?"

She flinched again. "I--"

"You still angry about Naruto and Sakura?" He was smirking.

She felt herself clench her fists and her face felt hot. She wanted to run, but her feet felt like they were glued to the ground. Why couldn't Kiba and Shino be here? Why did they leave for that mission?

"Ah, I see." His smirk shrunk a little and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "My apologies."

'Wha--'

"I was trying to see if I could get a rise out of you. I saw you training alone, and wanted to see if you would be like Nar--" He stopped himself. "Never mind. Why are you training alone? Where's your team?"

Hinata was scared. She was flustered. Her feet--they--they could move again. She could run!

Hastily, she spun and fled into the forest, leaving Sasuke behind with a confused expression. "Hey, I--wait a minute!" He called out, voice shrinking, but she didn't stop.

She didn't want to talk to him.

She didn't want to see him.

She wanted to be alone.

She ran until she got into another clearing, smaller than the other one, and paused under a tree to catch her breathe. She needed time to think. She needed to be by herself to sort through what had taken place. She couldn't do that with Sasuke around, pestering her with questions.

Speaking of Sasuke, why was he speaking so much? Why was he talking to her anyway?

There was a crunch to her left and she jumped, staring into the area with her eyes. She looked for chakra signs. Her senses were heightened, her pulse was quickening,--somebody was there.

Something fell out of the tree above her and pinned her to the ground.

She let out a squeak and closed her eyes before she realized she was trapped beneath a person. She was about to blow him off with a chakra strengthen punch but a voice stopped her.

"It's me again."

She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke staring back at her.

"Sasu--"

"Why did you run?"

She flushed. "I--"

"No lies."

She clamped her mouth shut at that, forcing Sasuke to let out an exasperated snort.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me." He pushed himself off her and she watched as he brushed off his shorts. Apparent as a last thought, he held out a hand to her that she stared at in surprise.

He snorted again. "It's a hand. It won't bite, I promise."

She held back the smile and took it, hesitantly, and allowed him to pull her up.

"See? Not so bad, now was it? Now, would you care to tell me what that was about back there?"

"It--it's nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He spun on his heel and made to leave. "See yah."

"Wait!"

What was she DOING?! Why did she do that?!

Her eyes widened in horror as he turned and looked at her questioningly. She gulped. "I-I--I mean..." Hinata, stop it! "My t-team--well, Sh-Shino and Kiba, they are--are on a mission."

He raised a brow. "Why didn't you go?"

"I-I was in the h-hospital at the t-time. They d-didn't want to g-go without me, b-but I-I told them t-to go anyway."

"So you train alone?"

"I was until N-Naruto offered to with me. He had been training w-with me until t-two days ago." She fidgeted, dragging her sandal in the dirt shyly. _'That was lame. That was really lame, Hinata. Why must you stutter so much?'_

"When he asked Sakura out and she accepted." Sasuke voiced out and Hinata felt like her heart was being squeezed again. Did he have to state the obvious?!

"Y-yes."

"Hn. I see." He nodded, then stood still as if in thought. His eyes had closed, posture stiff, yet composed.

"All right, I'll see you. You can find your way out, right?"

She jumped. "Uh, yeah. I-I come here o-often and train."

"Ah, bye." With that, he was gone in a flurry of leaves.

She stared at the spot where he had stood like it had been a dream, and it had never really took place.

The fact that he left behind a kunai stuck in a tree with a note attached to it declared that yes, this meeting really took place, and don't you forget it.

She took the items and left.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Meet me at the store on the corner by Ichiraku at 7.  
__Don't be late.__  
Don't bring friends.  
Be sure to have your weapons._

_Sasuke_

_P.S.  
Bring an appetite.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Hinata stared incredulously at the note as she waited outside the store at five minutes to seven. She had gone home after their meeting to read the note, only to cry out in surprise at the contents. Neji had rushed in at her cries, only to receive flustered excuses as he was shoved out forcefully and had a face full of door to meet him when he turned to speak with Lady Hinata.

She left her house early to avoid dinner with the family, excusing herself to an emergency team meeting (minus the team) and rushed to the village to get there before Sasuke.

Upon arrival, the store was closed (having locked up at six since the owner's son was having a birthday party) and Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

Maybe she had read it wrong. Maybe he had already come by and left in exasperation. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he had--

"Maybe he was on his way and maybe you shouldn't worry so much."

She jumped at his entrance and he stared at her with hands stuffed in his pockets in his typical 'Uchiha pose'. He raised a brow when she mumbled something about _'I'm not crazy, really.' _and _'I was speaking out loud? How many people heard?'_

"It doesn't matter. Come." He spun around and headed to Ichiraku Ramen, Hinata quickly following him on his heels.

Upon entering, she wished she hadn't been in that much of a rush to get inside.

Naruto and Sakura were sitting together enjoying a meal on their 'date'. Hinata stiffly walked to a stool as far away from them as possible, but was dragged over by Sasuke, who had grabbed her wrist and yanked her close.

"Hey! Look! It's Sasuke and Hinata! Hi!" Sakura waved and Naruto beamed.

"You two on a date also?"

"No," Sasuke smoothly replied and sat down, waving for the owner to approach. "Grabbing something quick to eat before we head out to train."

Hinata's eyes bugged out of her head at this and nearly fainted. _'T-train? With Sasuke?'_

Naruto and Sakura seemed equally surprised at this. Sakura gave her full attention to Hinata while Naruto blinked over his bowl of ramen. "Is that true Hinata?"

The poor girl tried to come up with something, anything. "I-I--"

"She asked me if I could help her." Sasuke slurped up a noodle quietly, and without making a mess.

Naruto blinked. "But wasn't I your training partner?"

Hinata wanted to somehow regain control of the situation. _'Yes, Naruto! You're my training partner! Not Sasuke! Never Sasuke! I love you! Why is this happening?!'_

"It's fine, Naruto. It'll give you more time to be with Sakura." Sasuke didn't look up and Hinata crumbled in her spot.

'_It's all for Naruto and Sakura...'_

Defeated, she sighed and slowly ate her meal.

**-x-x-x-**

"I did it for you."

Hinata blinked slowly at Sasuke's words and made a confused face. "What?"

"I did that for _you_." Sasuke repeated slower this time, pointed emphasizing each syllable. "I figured that it would be harder for you working with him after what has taken place."

"How--"

"Earlier. When I was trying to make you mad." He shrugged.

Hinata felt used. _'Is he toying with me? Why is he doing this? Shouldn't he be training with his sensei or something? Why me?'_

Sasuke reached into his pouch and produced a scroll. "All right, I figure we could start with something simple, like--"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She finally mustered the courage to look him square in the eye. When she did, he was looking right at her. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Y-you don't do things unless you have a m-motive. That's what N-Naruto told me. If it helps you, y-you do it. How will this help you?"

"It's training."

"With me!" She cried out, startling him. "I'm not s-strong like you! I'm weak! You should train with Neji, or Lee! Train with Naruto! Not me, I'm not--"

_Good enough. _

_Strong enough. _

_Brave enough._

"Stop it." He growled and stuffed the scroll back into his pouch. "I don't want to hear it."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you d-doing all this? F-First you make me m-mad on purpose, th-then chase me, p-pin me down, a-apologize, t-take me out to dinner, l-lie to N-Naruto, and--"

"I didn't lie."

She exploded. "Yes you did! I never asked you to train me! I wanted to keep training with Naruto!"

He stared at her as she breathed in and out heavily. Finally, he held up a hand with boredom. "All right, fine. Let's put it this way. If you _really _want to keep training with Naruto, meet up with him in your usual spot. If you want to train with me, meet me by the lake. Be there at two."

She stared at him as he turned and left, hand poised up in goodbye.

As soon as the fan disappeared into the darkness, the only word that was on her mind whispered from her lips ever so silently.

"_Why_..."

**-x-x-x-**

The night was not kind for her. Her bed, despite how comfortable and welcoming, was not her friend. She tossed and turned, trying to find that position that was comfortable. She was tired, and yet she was unable to drift into that peaceful slumber.

So many things had gone wrong for her. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

It all started with her team leaving. With no one to train with, she sought help from Naruto, who accepted whole-heartedly. From there, her bonds with him grew, as well as her expectations. Just when she thought she could finally admit to him her love that had developed for so long, she gets a slap from reality when Naruto breaks the news that he's already taken.

With Sakura.

She rubbed her face with a hand in frustration. Why, why, WHY?

Then from there, Sasuke butted in out of _nowhere_, acting weird, questioning her, following, and being just plain--un-Sasuke-like.

First of all, he _never, _ever, _ever_ acknowledged her. Not that there was a problem with that. She didn't really acknowledge him. While every girl was after him in school, she was seeking out that one that nobody noticed.

Things somehow got twisted between then and now.

That somehow remained a mystery. She really wanted to know what it was that changed Sakura's mind, what made that girl finally accept the invitation, and why Sasuke was acting--sociable towards her.

Furthermore...

How did he know her name?!

She sat up abruptly and lifted the pillow to her face as she let out a silent scream.

**-x-x-x-**

The day was not kind. She slept in (seemingly Hanabi was up to her tricks again and had gone in her room, turning off the alarm while doing whatever sneaky little sisters do), missed the council meeting (her father was forgiving since Neji stepped in claiming she had spent almost the entire night training), and missed both breakfast and lunch.

It was already quarter to two, and she had to decide who she wanted to train with.

Naruto?

Or Sasuke?

It shouldn't have been a hard choice. It _shouldn't. _Or at least, it _wouldn't _have if things had gone right for once in her life.

She could flip a coin. Naruto on heads, Sasuke on tails. Better yet, heads Naruto wins, tails Sasuke loses.

No, that was completely unfair.

Then again, so was Sasuke pulling her into this mess.

"You seem confused."

The pale-eyed girl looked up and saw Tenten smiling at her. "Hello."

The weapons master raised a hand. "Can I help?"

Hinata just about had it with all the 'help' she's been getting lately. "With--"

"If you're confused, maybe I can help you make up your mind. Is it the weather? Don't worry, it's supposed to be sunny like this for the next two days. Supposed to rain the day after though. Calling for some thunderstorms." The girl put on a thoughtful expression, finger pressed against her lips and Hinata blinked.

"N-no, it's not the weather, it's--" She frowned. "I-I have these two friends. Both w-want to train with me, y-yet I can only t-train with one. I want to t-train with friend A, yet friend A--friend A makes me sad whenever I see t-them. Friend B t-tried to help with that, but I don't really want t-to train with them because t-they didn't ask me. I have to d-decide on w-who I want to t-train with. The friend w-who makes me sad, or t-the friend who t-tried to help without me w-wanting it."

Tenten made a face and stuck out her tongue. "Geeze, now I know why you looked confused. I'd be confused if I had two friends name A and B."

The girls giggled and then Tenten got serious. "Well, how does friend A make you sad?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "It's kind of embarrassing--"

"If it's about Naruto, then--" Hinata deflated and Tenten quickly covered her mouth. "It was Naruto? Oh I'm so sorry, Hinata! Um--uh, well, what about friend B? What's the deal with friend B? Is it Sakura?"

"No, it's..." She didn't want to say it. Not at all. "Don't tell anyone, but it's Sasuke. He-he told Naruto that he and I a-are training together. I don't want to t-train with Sasuke, yet I don't want to t-train with Naruto, and--" She threw her hands down and clenched her eyes shut. "I don't know!"

"Well, okay, put it this way. How would you rather train? Would you rather train with someone you're comfortable with, or would you rather train with someone you feel awkward around?"

Hinata looked up with a flustered face. "T-they both make me f-feel awkward."

"Oh. Well then, how about would you rather train with someone who knows your style, knows how you feel, and knows what you're comfortable with or would you rather train with someone who doesn't know you in general?"

Hinata blinked. "Well--"

Tenten smiled. "I'm afraid the only help I'll be is with making suggestions. Pick the one who makes you feel better, the one who you are comfortable with, and the one who knows you for who you are. Good luck with that, Hinata! If you need anything, you know where I am."

Hinata nodded and waved as the weapons master dashed to the roofs and headed out.

She sighed, and stared at the sky as a bird flew across the never-ending blue.

She clenched her fists and nodded to herself.

Her choice was made.

She knew who she was going to train with.

**-x-x-x-**

She found him already training.

He was kicking his legs up in graceful swoops, forcing his body into the air as he pushed himself off the ground and did somersaults. His body twisted with such agility, it was so fluid-like. She watched in awe as he land, swinging out his leg and brought himself up on the front ball of his bare feet and did a cartwheel with merely his finger tips.

Just as he landed on his feet again, he flipped back and brought himself into a ball only to uncurl and land on his feet once more, hands thrown up above his head.

His eyes opened and he smirked. "I knew you'd come."

Hinata flushed and made her way to the dock's edge and watched as Sasuke walked gracefully across the water, then jumped up onto the dock beside her.

He pulled his sandals back onto his feet. "So, I figured we could--"

"No." He brought himself up to full height and stared at her with his mouth open in protest, but she held up a hand. If Neji was brave enough to face her father to protect, if Tenten was kind enough to offer her help, if Sakura was loving enough to say yes to Naruto, she could say no to Sasuke.

"No?" He gritted his teeth. "Then what are you--"

"I want an explanation before we start." _'Good job, Hinata! Hold in that stutter! Force it down! You can do it!'_

Sasuke wasn't impressed. In fact, he seemed annoyed. "Explanation? What's to explain?"

She spun around and started to walk away. "Good day, Sasuke. It was very nice talking with you."

"HEY, I WASN'T DONE TALKING!" He bellowed, face turning red with either embarrassment at being pushed around so easily by her or with anger. Hinata assumed anger, and felt herself start to lose confidence. "You want an explanation, you'll get one!"

She watched as he fought with himself. "I'm waiting," She pushed.

"I--wanted someone to train with--that wasn't lovesick--or--an ass." He gritted his teeth and looked away.

She stared at him as he refused to look at her. "Lee is not an--ass."

"No, but he's lovesick. You should've seen him when he found out that Sakura wasn't single anymore. He tried to do ten thousand sit-ups in two minutes. Tenten had to knock him out before he killed himself." Sasuke pointed out with a bored look. "With the way he was acting, you would've thought someone took his dog."

"Lee has a dog?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "No, I was doing a--never mind."

"Why not train with your sensei, Kakashi?"

"I want to train with someone. Not hear a full review about a smut book." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Hinata grinned sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Besides, you could use a training partner, right?" He lifted up a hand to make it seem like it was an offhand comment. "I need a partner, you need a partner, it fits."

"Conveniently."

He stared at her quizzically as she continued. "I'm sure Tenten would love to train with you. She likes training with Neji, and he's just like you." She jumped. "I mean, it's not like I'm calling you an--ass or anything. It would be a better experience."

His piercing gaze made her squirm. "You don't want to train with me, do you?"

She hesitated before bowing her head. "No." Her voice was soft, and she wasn't sure if he heard her or not.

He had though apparently. "Then why did you come?"

She dragged in a shaky breath. "Because I don't want to see _him_."

'_It hurts. So much. Why? Make it stop, please.'_

Sasuke's feet appeared in her view, but she refused to look. He grunted and shifted awkwardly.

"I'm not--one to comfort or anything, but--well, it'll go away. The hurt, I mean. Yeah, it'll squeeze and tear at you for a while, but after a while, you'll either get used to it or forget about it. But you're okay."

She drew her gaze up slowly to see him looking away, a childish pout on his face. It's when it finally hit her.

He was trying to comfort her in that awkward Uchiha Sasuke way.

She slowly brought a smile to her face and brought it to a beam. "T-thank you!"

He shifted, appearing uncomfortable. "Yeah, yeah, can we--you know, train?!" He grounded out, face flushed a slight pink.

She nodded and toed off her sandals as he kicked his own off carelessly into the grass, rushing out onto the water.

**-x-x-x-**

Training with Sasuke was--different, to say the least.

First of all, it wasn't Naruto. His clothes were darker, his appearance different, and his moves were smoother. He didn't fumble all the time like Naruto, nor did he joke like Naruto. He was silent, stealthy, and graceful. Everything the blond wasn't.

Whenever she made a mistake, he'd point it out. Naruto either didn't notice or didn't say anything. With Sasuke, not only did he point it out, he'd show her how to fix it.

So by the time six o'clock rolled in, she had not only perfected the moves he had been doing earlier, she started creating her own, doing the somersaults while manipulating the water if she felt she was too high or too low. She formed barriers around herself with the water, making it snake around the Uchiha if he got to close with their spars, or even pulled him down so he couldn't move.

Needless to say, when the end of their training ended, she was exhausted and ready to take a shower and grab a bite to eat.

"You hungry?" She looked up just as he shook out the last of the water from his hair. It was another dinner offer. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I have to go home. I missed one night already, I can't do it again."

He looked away. "I see. Same time tomorrow?"

"Uh--sure."

"Meet me in the forest where we talked the first time. Bring water and snacks. We'll have breaks this time."

She nodded, but she knew he didn't see.

His hand was poised up in a wave of goodbye, and the Uchiha fan disappeared as it went down a dirt path towards what he must've called home.

She pulled her shoes on and headed home.

**-x-x-x-**

"You look exhausted."

Hinata nodded quickly. She wanted out, NOW. "Y-yes."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Is Naruto too rough with his training?"

"N-No! It's just fine. We tried something new today, t-that's all." She smiled at him, but apparently, he was still doubtful, having failed to give his acceptance of her excuse.

She sighed and went into her room to clean up before she went to dinner.

**-x-x-x-**

That night, Hinata stumbled into her room, legs aching and arms throbbing. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way to her bed. Without even blinking an eye, she dropped on top of the blankets, head landing heavily on her pillow.

Within seconds, she had drifted into a pleasant sleep with waterfalls, reflections of the sun, and two faceless figures dancing on water.

**-x-x-x-**

She went to the forest at noon. She couldn't wait until two this time. Sasuke probably wouldn't be there, but it wouldn't hurt to get started on her own personal training, right?

She headed for a tree and placed her pack down in the shade. The weather was beautiful, just like Tenten had said it would be. She stepped back into the warmth of the sun and stretched. Her body was still angry at her for the strenuous moves from the previous day, but it didn't ache as much as last night.

She started with some simples stretches. It would help her ease the tension in the muscles, and prevent any new pains from popping in during this day's training.

She bent over to touch her toes, holding a count. _One--two--three--four--_

There was a sudden appearance of a presence behind her and she jumped up with a squeak, spinning around and smacked her fist into the perpetrator's cheek.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth flew open. "S-Sasuke! I thought--you did--I--"

"Just say sorry and I'll let you off." He nursed his bruised cheek and she bowed repeatedly.

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! I-I didn't know it was you! I-I thought it was s-someone else! I'm terribly s-sorry!"

She looked up to see him staring at her as if she had grown seven heads in the past two seconds. "You only needed to say 'I'm sorry' once. And stop stuttering."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry. I mean--whoops." She flushed and he shook his head.

"Never mind. You're early." He made the offhand comment as he placed his own pack in the shade beside hers.

She made a determined face. "I came early to do some of my own training. B-but since you're here, we can get started. Oh, t-that is, if you w-wish." She flushed.

He shrugged in response. "Sure." He paused. "And stop stuttering. It's very unbecoming." He stretched his arms out at his sides before allowing them to drop to a relaxed state and rolled his shoulders. "All right, last time we did a little bit of some taijutsu and chakra practice. Let's focus this time on our weapon skills. Because as we both know," he smirked. "We both saw your weapon skills last time."

She flushed and made a scowl. "I-I was upset!" She clamped her mouth shut instantly.

He must've ignored her slip. "Well, you can't be off if you're upset. You still need to focus, no matter the situation." He held up a finger. "As a rule of being a ninja, don't let your emotions get the better of you in a situation. Naruto fails that because he lets his emotions rule him, and I mean that in more ways than one. So, if an enemy taunts you, you have to keep a level head during the fight. We're going to practice that."

She frowned. "How?"

He smirked. "How else? I'm going to piss you off again, and you're going to try to hit the target. You'll get a round to taunt me for each that lands on it."

"B-but what if I don't want to taunt you?"

He made an exasperated face. "Then--do something else! Make a face, throw a pinecone. Talk about ramen or becoming Hokage; that always pisses me off."

She bravely made a face at him by sticking her tongue out at him. She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact she did that, or the fact that Sasuke did it back at her.

**-x-x-x-**

"Your aim is off still."

"I know."

_Thwap. _

"It's way off now."

"I _know_."

"Maybe it's because you're a girl."

She ignored him and tried again.

It landed an inch closer to the target, but it was still hitting the tree.

"Yeah, it's because you're a girl. Girls tend to suck at things like this." Sasuke waved a hand nonchalantly.

Hinata turned with a perturbed expression. "Tenten doesn't suck and she's a girl."

Sasuke instantly went into a silence at her outburst, so she took this to her advantage. She threw another shuriken.

_Thwap_.

"Close, but no cigar."

"It was close."

"Yeah, but you have to be _on_ it, not _beside _it."

She rolled her eyes and tried again.

_Thud._

"I said ON it, not on the ground!"

She made an exasperated face. She'd show him. She adjusted her posture and aimed with a kunai this time.

"Wow, I didn't know your butt was that big."

Her eyes flew wide and she twirled, waving the weapon in his face. "W-What did you say?!"

He smirked and pointed at her. "Gotcha."

She glared. "I do not care! What did you say?!"

"Hey now, I was only teasing."

"I do not care! What did you s-say?! Were you making fun of me?!"

Sasuke shrunk back and Hinata snorted. Twirling around so she wouldn't stab the Uchiha with her weapon, she threw it harshly at the tree without properly aiming.

_Tack._

She blinked and heard Sasuke shift behind her.

"Well, I guess making fun of your ass is the trick, neh?"

**-x-x-x-**

"It's my turn."

"Oh? How about we do that part tomorrow? You know, it's quite a job pissing off people--"

"Nope. It's only four. It's _my turn_."

"Wow, uh, Hinata, you're scary when you want something."

Hinata held in the urge to roll her eyes and waved a hand towards the target. "I got the rest onto the target. Judging from how many I scored on the target, I guess I have to taunt you until dinner time."

His eyebrows pinched together. "You seriously want to?"

"Are you afraid?" She smirked. Hanging with Sasuke Uchiha brought out your inner personality, feelings, and boldness, she learned. She had never really felt this brave before, and she--she kind of liked it.

"I thought you didn't want to taunt me."

She waved a hand. "I have other things in mind. It's your turn to go at the board." She ushered him impatiently and he sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, fine." He stepped up to her spot and readied himself. He drew out a kunai, looked at her, and earned a smile from her. Rolling his eyes, he turned back and held up the weapon.

He drew his arm back and started to bring it forward in a throw.

"You're cute when you pout."

He jerked and threw off his aim entirely, sending the kunai sailing somewhere into the forest. He did a quick spin and stared at her. "What did you say?!"

She smiled. "I'm teasing you!"

"That's TEASING?!"

She frowned. "Yes."

"That's GIRLY!"

"But it got you," she pointed out with another smile.

He glared before drawing another kunai. He steadied himself, drawing his arm back. He threw his hand forward--

"You've got hair that looks like the butt of a chicken."

He stumbled forward and stared at her, only to receive an innocent look from the girl. "What?"

His mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out. Hinata beamed.

"Shall we continue?"

He glared.

**-x-x-x-**

"So--"

"You made your point, you can drop it now." His tone was laced with annoyance, but she couldn't help but feel just a little _giddy _at her victory. Out of all the kunai he threw, six, just _six _landed on the target.

And he claimed to have excellent control of his emotions.

Pah.

"So," Hinata started as they walked through the village. "Where are we going to meet tomorrow?"

He hesitated. "Actually, tomorrow I won't be able to train with you."

She frowned. "Why? Mission."

He shook his head. "Team meeting. Kakashi called for one tomorrow."

"Oh," her spirits were dampened. She was actually starting to _look _forward to these meetings now. They always brought something new to the table, something interesting--

--something exciting.

"If it is a mission, I'll let you know. But I don't think it should be." Sasuke fidgeted as he stopped outside a café. "So, want to get something quick or do you have to rush home again?"

She watched him for a moment before glancing inside. The place was fairly empty except for one or two customers, and she was sure her father wouldn't care at this point. "I guess I can stay."

He perked up. "Okay, let's go."

**-x-x-x-**

The inside smelled like freshly made coffee. The warmth filled her senses, and she felt comfortable. Sasuke led her to an empty table off to the side away from the windows. He waited for her to sit first before he allowed himself to sit.

A lady approached and handed them menus, explaining any specials with a smile before she left. Hinata looked over it curiously.

"There are sandwiches on the next page," Sasuke noted and Hinata turned the page to find that there was, indeed, a listing of sandwiches, wraps, and other easy meals.

"Oh, thanks." She blinked behind the page when she heard a mumbled 'no problem' from Sasuke. She looked over the food listings before pointing to one and showed it to him.

"What do you think of that one?"

"That one is pretty good. The bread is toasted, so it's crispy."

"I'll have that with a glass of water." She folded the menu again and waited patiently.

The lady arrived again and Sasuke took over, telling her what they wanted. She left again in a matter of seconds, only to return just as fast with the water.

"Have you eaten many times here?" Hinata questioned as he took a sip from his glass.

He nodded. "Plenty. I'm not like Naruto. I can't eat ramen all the time."

She forced a smile at him at his words.

'_Naruto...'_

'_I wonder how you are...'_

'_Is she treating you good?'_

"Hey, snap out of it."

She blinked at the fingers in front of her eyes. Sasuke was staring at her with annoyance.

"Just because I said his name doesn't mean you can go instantly depressed on me."

She frowned. "S-sorry." She bit her lip before speaking again. "Thank you for buying me these meals. You don't have to, you know."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

"But wouldn't you rather spend your money differently?" She tilted his head and he shrugged.

"Who would I spend the money on, myself? No, it's fine. I'd rather spend the money on somebody else that matters."

She frowned again. "You do matter. You're very important to the village, and to a lot of people here."

He stared at her wordlessly before closing his eyes and turned his face away. "That's not what I meant exactly--"

"Here you go." The lady smiled and placed the meals in their respective places. "Enjoy. Call me if you need anything."

They sat in awkward silence, staring at their sandwiches before Hinata bravely picked up her food with a smile.

"Well, if I'm going to enjoy a meal, I have to eat it, eh?"

He smirked and followed suit.

**-x-x-x-**

"Sasuke, I--" Hinata paused as they began to split their ways for home. She tentatively held a hand up as if she wanted to reach for something, but she wasn't quite sure what. "Good night. I hope that we can train again real soon."

He snorted and she watched as he bowed his head with curled lips. "Relax, it's not like any missions my team gets last over two weeks."

She frowned. "I k-know, it's just--" _Just what?_ Even she didn't know.

He raised his head slightly and watched her through his bangs.

She smiled. "I hope that whatever you want comes, and you have a pleasant day tomorrow!" She twirled and briskly walked away.

Despite her quick exit, she felt his eyes on her the entire time.

**-x-x-x-**

That night, sleep didn't come as fast. She laid in bed for several hours, tossing and turning, thoughts running rampant. It wasn't until two in the morning rolled around did she finally slip into the slumber that she yearned for.

Her dream that night consisted of slender trees, autumn foliage, and two faceless figures running through the forest, hand in hand, laughing.

**-x-x-x-**

Hinata didn't know where her feet were taking her, but she knew she was crazy for getting up this early.

It was six in the morning, and she was already out of the Hyuuga compound on her way to an unknown destination.

She kept her mind clear, and her feet moving. Wherever they were taking her, she'd let them go.

The path wasn't all that unfamiliar. She recognized it by the fact that Naruto had led her here a couple times in the past, saying it was one of the Team 7 meeting spots. At the time, when they had entered the clearing, Sasuke was practicing a flame jutsu. Naruto claimed he was showing off and dragged her away, yet she kept staring as the fireballs shot out of the Uchiha's mouth and completely engulfed the target, charring it to ashes instantly.

She hoped that Sasuke would show her how he did that jutsu.

"All right team," she froze at the lazy drawl of a male voice. "I call you all here today for--"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Mah, mah, there was an injured old lady and I had to help her and--"

"LIAR!"

"Lying is not very good, Kakashi-sensei."

"Tch."

Hinata perked up at the sound and instantly recognized it as Sasuke's. She crept close and masked her chakra, hoping she hadn't been spotted yet.

In the clearing was Team 7, all glaring at their teacher who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Ah, you got me."

"Yeah, okay, sensei. What's the deal?"

"Yeah, what's the deal sensei?!"

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. _'Naruto...'_

"I'm leaving for a mission."

"WHA-?!"

"Now, Naruto, leaving your mouth open to the flies is most improper..."

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone? What's the mission? Why just you?!"

"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed the boy in a headlock and pulled him back. "Restrain yourself! Let sensei explain!"

Hinata stared. What did Naruto see in her? She was--_violent!_

Was he a masochist?

"I can't give you a lot of details, but I'll tell you this much. I'll be gone for a month, and it's a high ranked mission. I'm not the only one going on it, there are others going with me."

"Wah! So cool!"

"Yes, Naruto, sensei is cool. So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Personally train amongst yourselves, or with other teams, and cut back on ramen Naruto, you're getting pudgy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Sakura, you're his girlfriend, make him eat his veggies and cut back on the carbs."

"Sensei!" She pulled out a fist and the teacher waved.

"Bye! Don't kill each other while I'm gone!" His visible eye twinkled, and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Just as soon as he left, Naruto was all over Sakura, begging her not to make him eat his veggies because he wasn't a rabbit, he was a Naruto, and Naruto needed his ramen. She attempted (futilely) to peel him off, but he just clung closer.

Hinata looked away with disgust, but turned back and found herself gasping.

Sasuke was looking right at her.

"I'll be going," she heard him say and he started walking towards her.

She panicked, backing up from her spot, and sprinted through the underbrush.

_Let's play a game._

_Tag, you're it._

She ran, stumbling a couple times as she looked behind her during the race. She did several twists and turns through the thick trees.

She heard twigs crack behind her and so she did a one-eighty, throwing her arms open as the pursuer tried to catch her.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her sudden move and instantly plowed into her, throwing them both into the ground.

They landed with a grunt and an oomph, and Hinata--

--she started laughing.

Sasuke shot back like she was on fire, scooting into a base of a tree. "Wha-what was that?!"

She smiled. "You're not leaving!"

"No, I'm not."

She knew her smile was growing, and her face was hot. "I'm happy!"

He made a noise and watched her with wary eyes before allowing himself to relax, making his lips to curl. "Tch, you're weird."

She pushed herself to her feet and brushed off the dirt that clung to her. She felt his eyes on her once again and she ignored it. "Shall we train again today?"

He shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

"If I want?"

He tilted his head. "Yeah, if you want. You have a choice. We can train, or we can 'hang'." He made finger quotes as she held out a hand to him. He took it without hesitation and she pulled him up.

Her habit of twiddling her fingers came back with the nervous flutter in her stomach. She started mumbling and fidgeting, but froze when two hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands apart. She looked up at Sasuke, who watched her intently.

"Stop that."

"S-sorry."

"Stop stuttering."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

She bit her lip as his own curled. "At least you didn't fumble like last time. Now, tell me what you want. Not your fingers, me."

She made eye contact with him and boldly spoke.

"Breakfast." She blushed at her outburst, and sheepishly bowed her head. "Please?"

She could practically feel his smirk deepen.

**-x-x-x-**

The lady from last night was at the café again and smiled knowingly at them when they entered. They went through the same routine as before, introductions, specials, and 'I'll be back to take your orders'.

Hinata stared at the menu, the words scattered like flies on a sea of white. She couldn't make up her mind. She couldn't focus. She peeked over the menu and saw Sasuke staring intently at the booklet.

"What are you having?" She asked, placing her book down in front of her.

"The special combo. It looks pretty good. I've never actually eaten breakfast here, having always skipped breakfast in the past."

"I'll have the same thing," he looked up at her and she shrugged hesitantly. "I--I want to try it, too."

"You're stuttering."

She was about to say she was sorry but clamped her mouth shut, and the corner of his lip twitched.

"You're getting good."

"I'm learning."

Their conversation trailed off as the waitress approached, taking their orders, and left. Just as she had done last night, she came back quickly with their drinks and left after a small smile was giving and a simple little 'your meals are being cooked as we speak' was left.

Hinata traced her finger along the glass, watching as it left behind a clear trail as the rest remained frosted. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

She allowed her head to drift to her shoulder. "Aah..."

He waved his hand to push her. "Go ahead."

"What type of training are we going to do today?" She allowed her eyes to make contact with his and saw a look of concentration between his eyebrows.

"Are you really that intent with your training?"

"I want to be strong enough for when Kiba and Shino arrive back from their mission." She smiled. "I want to make them proud."

He watched her carefully. "Did you train everyday with them?"

She hesitated. "No, we did have days off..."

"Why not take a day off then?"

Something was off. She watched Sasuke as he stared across the room towards the window, thoughts seemingly elsewhere.

"Sasuke? Are you--okay?"

"Hn."

That was the first time he ever brushed her off with a simple hum. She kept her eyes focused on him worriedly, watching for signs, looking for anything, _anything_.

Maybe it was something she said.

"Did I--say something wrong?" She dared to tread the forbidden waters. Never before had she gone into this area with Sasuke, but if she was going to be with him--

_--be with him--_

Well, gee if that didn't sound weird coming from her.

If she was going to--be with him--she needed to know how the Uchiha Sasuke mind worked.

"No."

It was simple, it was brisk, and it was to the point.

It was starting to make her uneasy.

She stared at a spot on the table, and remained that way until the food arrived, at which the woman appeared to notice that something was off and left in a hurry.

Their meal was eaten in brisk silence.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasuke Uchiha was as emotional as a woman who was going through PMS.

Even worse, he was as emotional as a pregnant woman in labor.

One minute, he was calm and sociable. The next, he was ripping at people's hair, gritting his teeth, eyes wild, and just plain _animalistic. _

He was unpredictable, unfortunately for Hinata, who thought she got some of his quirks down.

She lagged behind him as they left the restaurant. She kept count on how far apart they were.

_9 paces behind. _

_9 yards back._

_27 feet behind. _

_324 inches between us._

She didn't dare get too close, yet didn't dare get too far back. Often at times, she considered leaving him to go home, hoping that she could make a quick enough escape. She turned the idea down after she remembered her past escape attempts, which always ended up with her on the ground, flustered, or near tears.

Thoughts distracting her, she didn't even realize Sasuke had stopped and ran right into his back.

She let out a soft noise and caught herself before she fell. She looked up warily and saw that he was stiff--

--on alert?

"Your father is an asshole."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He turned to her and she wanted to look away. His eyes were angry and cold. "Your father is an asshole, and it seems he always will be."

She felt herself become bitter. "He is not."

"He is, has, and always will be."

"You never even met him." She snapped, and couldn't figure out for the life of her why she was protecting him. Sasuke was right, but it just seemed--off.

"I have." He narrowed his eyes. "He was a jerk back then too."

The pale-eyed girl didn't know what to say, and so Sasuke continued with his rant.

"He pushes you for so much. He expects so much from you. Why can't he let you be?"

"I'm the heiress for the clan. It's expected that I take so much."

"Before you're even a ninja? Bullshit. You were six when I first met him, and he was already planning your wedding at the time. If you ask me, that's _sick_."

She clenched her fists and held them at her side. "It's tradition in the Hyuuga clan!"

"Hyuuga's are _stupid_. They think they are high and mighty. They're going to end up in trouble with people who don't like them that much."

Something squeezed her heart and before she knew it, she was lashing out at him. "You would k-know Sasuke! You c-come f-from a c-clan that p-pissed off a lot of people! Look a-at where it left them! Oh t-that's right, there is n-no Uchiha c-clan anymore! T-they're d-dead!"

She slapped her hands over her mouth as reality came flooding back at her. She didn't mean to say those things; she didn't know what had came over her. It was as if her Hyuuga blood had gone rampant and she couldn't stop herself.

She hesitantly looked up at the silent Uchiha and she went panic-stricken at the sight.

He had a look of that of a child that was just slapped in a face by an angry parent. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to hold him, say it wasn't true, it was a lie. She wanted to take back those angry words, throw them in the dirt, and stomp on them repeatedly.

She allowed her hand to trail out like a ghost. "S-Sasuke, I-I'm--"

"You're just like the rest of them."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Sasuke..."

He refused to make eye contact with her. "You're just as bad as them."

"Sasuke, I--"

He bowed his head further. "I thought you were better than them."

She couldn't speak, not even when his voice started breaking.

"I thought you were above their standards."

She was breaking again. Her heart felt like it was being torn, just like before--

'_Naruto, Sakura...'_

'_Sasuke, no!'_

'_I'm sorry!'_

'_I didn't mean it!'_

'_It wasn't true!'_

She reached out for him and grabbed his sleeve. "Sasuke..."

His hand slapped hers away and it stung. She pulled back quickly, stepping away from him in shock.

"You're just like the rest of them. I thought you weren't." He finally looked to her and she couldn't help but shrink under his gaze.

'_No!'_

"I was wrong."

He turned and walked away without another word, leaving her with a heavy heart, and bitter feelings towards herself and her heritage.

**-x-x-x-**

The day dragged by like the clouds in the sky. She felt so lonely, far lonelier than she had as a child in her pre-ninja years.

She opted to look for him several times at the random training grounds. Each spot she looked in was empty, save for another team that may had been there.

Each time she saw a head of black, her hopes grew brighter. When they turned and it wasn't Sasuke Uchiha, she felt even more depressed and sick than before.

It wasn't until dinner came and went that realized that not only did she lose a valuable training, she just lost a very good friend.

Her dream that night consisted of a single figure trapped in a dull gray room with no doors visible on the inside. On the outside, the other figure loomed in stormy weather, a shaky hand poised above the handle on the only door that led inside.

The figure on the outside clenched their fingers around the knob before they released their grip and walked away, leaving their comrade trapped inside the never-ending bleakness.

The trapped figure remained silent as tears ran down their blurred face.

When morning came, Hinata wasn't surprised by the fact that her face was wet and her pillow smelled of the same salty tears she recognized so well from her childhood.

**-x-x-x-**

Hinata tried to avoid everyone that day. She refused to go to breakfast, she refused to go to Ichiraku, and when she saw her own teacher, she headed in the opposite direction in hopes of being able to avoid answering any questions.

No such luck with it came to her teacher, who was a master at reading people's expressions and actions.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

She was pinned and cornered on the bench, twiddling her thumbs again in her nervousness.

His voice echoed in her mind.

'_Stop that.'_

She pulled her hands apart, the ghosting of his fingers on her wrists a haunting reminder to her.

"N-nothing, r-really."

'_Stop stuttering.'_

She cleared her throat and repeated herself. "I mean, nothing really."

Kurenai watched her carefully, and Hinata mentally apologized.

'_Sorry.'_

'_Stop apologizing.'_

She unconsciously bit her lip and when she realized what she had done, she let out a sob. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell me and maybe I can help." Kurenai moved closer to her and nudged the girl's shoulder gently.

"I made Sasuke angry with me, and--and I don't know what to say that will make him not be mad at me anymore."

Kurenai raised a brow. "Why would you be with Sasuke?"

"I've--I've been training with him. Ever since--ever since Naruto and Sakura got together. He's--he's been trying to make things better, but I just made it worse."

The woman rubbed the back of her head, fingers lacing through thick curls. "Have you tried apologizing?"

"He hates it when I apologize. He's always telling me to stop saying sorry and to stop stuttering. I really am sorry, and I try to catch myself, I really do! I work real hard!"

Hinata couldn't hold it in. She was angry with herself, she was angry at the world. If only Naruto and Sakura hadn't got together. Then she wouldn't have seen Sasuke, then she and Sasuke wouldn't have formed bonds, and then--

She wouldn't have lost her friend.

Kurenai's arms wrapped around her and squeezed her. "That's right, let it all out. Don't bottle it in. It just hurts even more in the end."

"Sensei--" The pale-eyed girl murmured and buried her face in the crook of the teacher's arm. "What do I do?"

"The only thing you can really do if it's this bad, just go see him. You'll work it out in the end, you always do, Hinata."

Hinata wasn't so sure she could pull it off this time.

**-x-x-x-**

The path to the Uchiha compound was desolate, and needless to say, kind of creepy.

The dirt road was deserted and void of any prints, except for those of wild animals and Sasuke's, and the plants around it took on a life that resembled something haunting from those horror movies Kiba always talked about.

The houses themselves weren't much better beyond the gate, having lacked human life since everybody in the clan died. She made her way through the empty road, looking into each house with an activated Byakugan.

A part of her wished that Sasuke would come out and talk to her, and another part of her hoped to all that was holy that he wasn't here just so she could leave and claimed to have never gone there. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, he would be there.

In a house at the very end of the street was one chakra-filled person, and she knew it was Sasuke. Gulping, she nervously headed towards the house, deactivating her Byakugan.

She climbed up the porch silently and stared at the door, clad with the Uchiha fan symbol on it. The paint was faded and worn, washed away by time and weather.

She ran her finger across the wood, just searching for a lifeline.

'_Help me, please.'_

She knocked.

"Who is it?"

The voice was laced with irritation, most likely from having someone intrude onto the Uchiha property. She licked her dry lips and forced herself to speak.

"It's me."

The silence was deafening. It was almost as if she hadn't spoken at all. She prayed that maybe he would tell her to go away_ (she'd go on command)_, but another part of her hoped that he'd come out and listen _(she'd speak)_.

The door opened and she found herself looking into the black eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke, who was watching her with a blank expression.

She stared and he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

His words lashed out, but she refused to back down. She swallowed and kept eye contact with him.

"I came to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"You don't have to talk. At least--please listen." She reasoned with him.

He continued to stare at her. She waited for it. The verbal taunting, the physical kick off the property, or even a slam of a door in her face.

What she didn't expect was for him to open the door and beckon her inside. She entered at his command, and tensed when he closed the door behind them.

"I'll let you talk all you want, only after if you listen to me first." He walked briskly through the room and started down a hallway. "Follow me, and you'll learn the truth."

She started after him and struggled to match his pace. "The truth?"

He refused to look at her. "Why my clan was killed."

He kept walking even when she stopped and her body went cold.

'_The clan--'_

'_--the truth?'_

'_What?'_

"Hinata, in here." He motioned for her to follow, and she did so quickly to avoid angering him.

He waited for her to arrive at the door, also marked with the Uchiha fan. "The only thing I ask of you is to not touch anything."

She nodded and he opened the door, stepping inside.

It was like time had left it untouched, except for the fact that there were layers of dust on everything, including the bed.

She observed her surroundings before looking back to Sasuke, who had a troubled expression. "What is this?"

He looked her in the eye before he allowed himself to speak. "This is the bedroom of the man who killed the Uchiha clan."

**-x-x-x-**

_To be continued._

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Rising Action

**Author's Notes:** Wow, um--I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. School, finals, work (evil inspectors that never bother to show up--you know what I mean, right?). Well, that's pretty much behind me. Save for the work and evil inspectors part. But as of now, I'm out of college until September and I'm going to be kicking up fanfiction dust like there's no tomorrow (which I'm going to pretend there isn't so I will actually get stuff DONE), so pity your inboxes because by the time I'm done, I'll have killed them all! Bwahaha! Uh--yeah, anyway, to see what I'm going to be working on this summer, visit my Live Journal (homepage) and check out the second post, aka: My Summer's To-Do List. It lists everything I'll be doing, will be updated frequently, and that's a promise. I just can't promise the safety of yours or my own sanity.

**Further notes:** This completely is Alternate Universe comparing to the current story line in the manga. It wouldn't be if we ignored the past ten chapters, but alas--it is out. So, for now, to play it safe, this doesn't follow the manga. At all.

**Warnings:** This is a LONG ASS story, each chapter having roughly over 10,000 words. There is OOCness, but that's because love makes people act funny. Next chapter should be uploaded whenever the hell I get my head out of...never mind. Whenever I get a chance. Enjoy.

* * *

**Life's Twisted Roads**  
by _Mint Pizza Queen_

* * *

The words that left his lips made the room turn cold. It was haunting, sending goose bumps across her arms at the mere _thought _of being in a murderer's room.

Let alone, a bedroom.

She felt like she was intruding onto something forbidden. She wanted to leave, and now. However, Sasuke appeared to be not as ready, or willing, to leave so soon.

"Not everybody in the clan was--stuck up, to put it bluntly," he started hesitantly and she flinched inwardly. "My aunts, my uncles, my cousins--they were fairly decent and kind. My grandparents were the strict sort, but they did let it slide when I accidentally set several of their potted plants on fire, and even stood up for me when my father wanted to punish me." He let out a soft laugh that barely even came out as a chuckle.

"My father--he was one person that I hated the most. It wasn't really hate, it was--" he looked thoughtful before turning to Hinata. "--more or less like the relationship you have with your father. You yearn to be acknowledged for your strengths. I did the same with him. He ignored me, brushing me off with every little accomplishment that I made. Only once did he see me for who I was, and--" Sasuke started to move across the room, allowing a finger to trail along a dresser and stir up dust from the top. "--it was actually the very last time he took a breath."

Hinata remained silent as he approached the curtained window and fingered the hem of the dirty cloth.

"My favorite people were my brother and my mother. They saw me for who I was, and they let me be me. My mother was the one who loved me, cared for me, and generally gave me everything that I wanted." _Needed_ remained unspoken, but heard. "Except to be a father. She couldn't do that.

"Itachi, my brother, started filling that in for me. He'd train with me, teach me techniques, and played with me. Hell, he was the one who took me to the park when I was too young to attend the Ninja Academy. He was the one who taught me to have fun. He gave me my childhood." His eyes darkened and his voice suddenly became very bitter. "He was also the one who took it away."

Hinata's eyes widened. "He--?"

"My brother killed them all." Sasuke looked up at her and his expression softened to a sadder look. "He killed them the day after I first met you."

_'Wha--'_

'_How could he?'_

'_Why?'_

"He's the reason why I push myself to become stronger." The Uchiha began his walk again, running the tips of his fingers against the aged wood in the room. "I have to be strong enough to kill him. I have to avenge my clan."

"So," she finally spoke, "that's why you trained with the stronger ninjas. Like Naruto."

"And Neji, and Lee, and all those who have skill."

Hinata frowned. "But--"

He turned so his back was to her. Just how worn out was he from trying to complete his purpose in life? Probably as worn as the fan that was faded on his back. "You too have skill. If you didn't, I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you to train with me."

_'I--have skill?'_

'_What is it that I have that Sasuke sees as a skill?'_

'_I have none, he is mistaken.'_

"Wait," she held out her hands as she tried to sort herself. "You say you wanted to train with me because of Naruto, because you don't want a love struck idiot, or an ass--Sasuke, I don't understand. I have no skill. I am weak, by everyone's standards. Why me? Please, tell me." She clasped her hands up to her chin and waited expectantly.

He remained silent once more, only to respond ever so softly. "You remind me of someone--from a long time ago."

'_Huh?'_

"It--it haunted me. I needed to know."

She dared to take a step towards him, watching herself and kept an eye on him with cautiousness. "W-who?"

He turned his head slightly, but his eyes were obscured by his bangs. His mouth, however, was clearly visible and she shrank back when it curled up into a smirk. "You are everyone as one embodiment. You are everyone's fears, joys, sadness, and flaws all put into one convenient little package. What was haunting about you," he turned completely, and his face became exposed, his smirk disappearing into a thin line, "was that everytime I looked at you," he started to approach her slowly. "I kept seeing the younger me. Perhaps I was trying to have that--that one last chance at being a child. I don't know, but I wanted it _so bad._"

Hinata remained rooted to her spot, allowing him to invade her space and place his hands on her shoulders. She could make out the worry lines that had started to form on his brow so clearly from the distance they were at, and felt a pang in her chest. "Do you still want that--that last chance at your childhood?"

He stared right into her eyes before looking away. "No. I--I found something else. Something better."

She felt her heart squeeze tightly as her lungs failed her. She pushed herself to find that air, find that _damn answer _to_ what the hell was going on_.

"What did you find?"

She dared.

She hoped.

She wished.

He answered.

"You."

**-x-x-x-**

'_Are you all right, Hinata? It's okay, mommy's here for you. Don't worry, when I leave, you will not be forgotten. There is someone out there, waiting for you. You will feel alone, abandoned, and sad, but do not fear. You will be remembered, you will be found, and you will not be lost. As long as there is love, there will be hope--there will be a light, and from that light, that someone will come with an extended hand and finally say, 'I found you. I won't be here on that day, but I promise--it will happen. So, hold on my child, for that day will surely come at last.'_

**-x-x-x-**

It was like all the air was sucked out of her. She couldn't breathe. _Can't breathe, can't see, can't think, what's happening?_

Sasuke was watching her with expecting eyes. He wanted a response, yet she couldn't--she tried. Her voice, it wasn't working! What was happening?

Her eyes widened as he pulled away from her, obviously stung by her lack of response. She threw her arm out and grabbed his hand before he could leave and he froze in his spot.

The anxiety in the room grew tenfold.

'_It's now or never.'_

"How did you find me?" She squeezed his hand gently and received the gesture back.

"You've been there all this time. I just finally opened my eyes."

"Why were your eyes closed all this time?"

"I was afraid to see what was out there."

"Why were you scared?"

"I didn't want it to happen again."

"You didn't want to lose something precious?"

"The world is unkind. I experienced it, and when I opened my eyes for the first time, I saw it. With you and your father. It tore at me." _It haunted me._

She bit her lip as he released her hand, and she allowed it to drop to her side. "And your anger?"

He visibly hesitated with his mouth working, but no words leaving his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again. "I was angry before I tried to fix what had happened to you. But you--" He pointed at her with an angry finger. "You wanted to fight it without me. I was angry at being left out, that's why I lashed out."

She shrunk back as she stared at him in surprise. "Y-you--"

"I was angry at your father too, for making you that cowering shy girl that hides in the corner when it comes time to pick a partner. I hated how he made you into that scared, lonely child."

Sasuke was opening himself up to her through her life. He didn't want to see her scared like before because it reminded him too much of what he used to be. He didn't want to see her thrown away by her father because that was what had happened to him. He was saying so much about himself, and it--

--it scared her to death to be so free to read into this exposed Uchiha Sasuke, who had practically torn himself apart just so he could change something in the world for the better, so that someone who was like him would know that they weren't alone in this fight.

Hinata felt something pulling at her, making her feel just slightly thankful for this new exposure, and at the same time, made her feel felt sick.

She shouldn't be getting this close. Surely, Sasuke knew that they were treading in dangerous waters at this point.

At this point, there was no going back. "Sasuke," she hesitated and he waited patiently as she tried to form the words. "Why were you angry at being left out?"

He stared at her motionlessly. His eyes trailed to the floor after a moment, and just when she was expecting him to answer, he stepped around her and exited the room in a hurry.

She stared blankly into the room before she whirled around and rushed out of the room after him.

"The fight earlier, I'm sorry, Sasuke. I was foolish, I didn't know."

He stopped abruptly, Hinata halting a few feet away from him.

He didn't even turn to face her. "You know now, so it's fine."

She was afraid that what they had before couldn't be mended. It wouldn't surprise her, she had ruined plenty of friendships in the past from not thinking about the consequences. She bowed her head and twiddled her fingers desperately. Looking for an answer, waiting for one, anything.

It came.

Two hands grabbed her own and separated hers. She refused to look up as the voice spoke. "Stop that."

It was teasing.

Her head flew up and she felt her heart soar high, almost as high as the first time she saw Naruto.

Sasuke was smiling at her.

Without even forcing it, she smiled back at him.

**-x-x-x-**

The rest of the day was a blur to her. Time seemed to have sped up, the world flashing by her in unreadable motion as she made her way through it all at her own pace. It was as if everyone was in a rush to be here, to be there, make this appointment, see to that chore, make that task, see to these papers.

To her, it could all wait.

The training grounds were empty when she arrived later that night. The moon was out, carved smoothly into a crescent. The crickets chirped their songs softly, and the winds were rustling the leaves and the grass ever so gently.

She sat beneath a tree and made herself comfortable, watching as the wonders of night came alive at their own pace, like her.

There was a crunching noise behind her, and soon she found that she had some company.

Sasuke seated himself beside her quietly, scooting close enough so he was shoulder to shoulder with her.

A new warmth envelops her hand, and ever so slowly (_she's holding her breath now)_, she looks down to see that her hand is being held by Sasuke's.

She looks to him questioningly, and all he does is merely squeeze her hand gently in response before nodding his head in the direction he's staring.

Her gaze wavers, and her eyes widen with delight.

There are little floating beacons of light that travel around in gentle wisps and curves, silent like wind. Hinata feels her lips curve up and knows she's smiling at the fond memory from back in her childhood.

'_What are these?'_

'_They are fireflies, Hinata.'_

'_They are beautiful.'_

'_Indeed, they are.'_

'_Why do the fireflies glow?'_

'_The fireflies light up for several reasons. The first being to show a lost soul the way home.'_

'_The second?'_

'_The fireflies light up keep the darkness away, so no evil can come into the fields and forest.'_

'_Wow, they are amazing.'_

'_They do more than just that, Hinata.'_

'_Oh? What else do they do?'_

'_They illuminate the truth, whether that truth being feelings of hate, sadness, loneliness, or even love.'_

'_Even love?'_

'_Especially love.'_

Hinata turns back to look at Sasuke and sees his calm expression. His eyes twinkle as the little insects flare up with light before darkening again.

She looks closely at him, curiously, cautiously, looking for that little thing, and aha! There it is.

She turns away and smiles to herself, knowing that she has found it.

She doesn't jump away when she feels a set of arms pull her close because she already knows that Sasuke already realizes that she saw.

_He knows that she knows. _

_She knows that he knows._

_It all works out._

**-x-x-x-**

She isn't all that surprised to see them sitting together under the tree, practically cuddling. She's not that surprised, either, when she sees them smile at each other in that little way that there's something more going on than what she can see right now.

Kurenai's observant, so she already knows that things have worked out in Hinata's favor. Sasuke listened, they understood, things were forgiven.

She's proud of Hinata, and is feeling a bit thankful towards Sasuke. Thankful for attempting to break the shell that Hinata had hid in for so long; the one that she herself had tried to break many times.

The red-eyed woman nods in approval and disappears into the night just as quietly as she had come.

**-x-x-x-**

When she finally gets home that night, the compounds are dark and everything is silent. She doesn't care for once, and doesn't even try to be quiet when she goes to her room.

Her heart is still light and she can still smell him in her clothes, bringing her pleasant thoughts of wonderful days of being together in the future.

When she closes her eyes, she falls into that familiar slumber and is brought back to the dream from before. The gray room, the trapped figure, and the one who ran away are there again.

This time, the leaving figure is slightly clearer, but the face is still hazed out. The hand, a masculine hand, reaches the handle of the door that kept the other locked in and turns it, pulling it, throwing it aside.

Light floods into the room, and the trapped figure, feminine yet unrecognizable, raises her head and seemingly stares.

The man reaches in, holding out a hand as he hovers in the doorway. "I'm here."

The woman approaches him and takes the hand without a second thought. "I know."

As he pulls her into the light, there are droplets that fall to the ground as they embrace, and the gray prison closes in on itself.

**-x-x-x-**

She's up at six, and out the door by six-thirty. She skipped breakfast and the morning meetings with the elders, and she knows they will be furious, but lately, that's all they been to her. Angry. Unreasonable. Determined to push her down and lock her away.

She's escaping her cage, or at least, that's what she's trying to do. She flees, and knows it's wrong, but at this point, that's all she can do until she comes up with a plan. She needs a plan, she needs a way, and she needs the time.

So for now she runs, trains, and hides as she plans. She promises herself _(promises Sasuke) _that she will be better than the rest of them.

She swears it the very kunai she keeps stashed in her pack that has the emblem of the Uchiha fan on it.

No one knows about the kunai, and she's happy to keep it that way.

**-x-x-x-**

His mouth is flapping, and it reminds her of a fish.

She lets out a soft giggle, and he's got an eyebrow raised, yet he's still trying to latch onto a few words.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke?"

"Nyee--"

"Is it that shocking for me to request to merely hang out instead of doing some training?" She makes a shrug to show her indifference. "I see, if it's that difficult for you to answer, perhaps I'll just--"

He grabs her shoulder and spins her around, making her an easy prey to pin to the tree. His eyes gleam deviously when his fingers tickle her neck as he holds her in place. "And where--do you think--you are going?"

She tries to hide her nervousness by grinning and narrowing her eyes in a cheeky way. "No where in particular."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

His nose is brushing up against hers now, and this is when the butterflies start to swarm in her stomach. She's feeling the pressure now, and now she's feeling a little too close to him for comfort. Thank god nobody was around.

"I do believe I already have plans for what we're going to do today."

Her mouth opens in a 'oh' as her eyes widen in mock confusion. She knows he's only playing. He's teasing, like always.

"We're going to the park."

And that's when she finally realizes that Sasuke doesn't joke about everything.

**-x-x-x-**

Her heart is pounding over a million miles an hour. It's going to pound right through her chest, she just knows it.

She dared to venture to the training grounds with him, she dared to go to breakfast with him, but to the park--in the middle of the village--where _everybody _goes?

She never even went there as a kid!

She knows she's panicking over something so silly, but--no. This is not silly. What is somebody saw? What is something made an assumption--a bad one?

What if somebody told her father?

Oh what would he think? Nay, what would he do? He'd lock her up, that's what he'd do. No, he'd lock her up, strip her of her Hyuuga name, and then throw her to the hounds. By hounds, she meant those girls that stalked him throughout ninja academy and after graduation. They were vicious, just ask Naruto. He knew first hand what sort of power they had.

She began to pluck at her shirt nervously, eyes wide and alert. She didn't want to get hurt by any jealous ladies at the moment, so--

"Hinata, calm down. We're supposed to be relaxing."

His voice was strung out with a lazy drawl to it. He was stretched out like a cat under a shady tree, head resting on his folded arms as he lounged with his eyes closed. She stared at him before twiddling her fingers.

"But Sasuke, I--"

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing."

She instantly pulled her hands apart and started to play with the grass. "D-doing what? I don't know what you're talking about."

He allowed one eye to open and stare at her. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

He opened his other eye. "Yes, you do. Don't lie, it's very unbecoming."

Her mouth flew open. "It wasn't a bad lie, it was a fib. I was teasing, you know!"

He smirked at her knowingly and she flushed at the realization that she had just been had.

"You--you tricked me!"

"Nn, not really."

"Yes you did! You--"

"You have a guilt complex that's running overtime. Shut it off once in a while, and maybe you can get away with a little fib here and there." He closed his eyes again and resumed back to his lounging, leaving Hinata to fume within herself.

'_He tricked me!'_

'_Get even with him.'_

'_That would be fun.'_

'_Mean?'_

'_Depends on what it is.'_

'_Don't hurt him.'_

'_Just play.'_

She watched him silently as she contemplated her next move. Carefully, she plucked a large blade of grass and held it out over his nose. Gently, she lowered it so it was a mere hair's width away before moving it.

_Twitch. Twitch. _

His nose twitched in a bunny-like fashion, and she resisted the urge to coo. She tickled his nose again, and a hand flew up to brush away the offending blade.

When his allowed his hand to fall back to the ground, the tickling became more insistent.

­_SNORT._

At least until Sasuke accidentally inhaled the blade of grass.

He shot up from his spot and rubbed viciously at his noise, spluttering and coughing. He glared at her. "What was that?!"

She put on an aura of innocence. "Grass."

"NEH?"

"Sasuke, you shouldn't inhale grass like that. Think of what the people will say." She shook her head while making tisking noises. "People will start to wonder, Sasuke."

He stared at her wordlessly before a smirk started to crawl onto his face. "Really?"

Hinata found herself becoming very nervous at this point. "Y-yes..."

"Don't stutter, it doesn't suit you." He adjusted his body so he was on his hands and knees and crawled towards her predatorily.

She backed away, ignoring the impending grass stains on her behind. "S-Sasuke?"

"Don't you listen to me at all?" He chastised her before pushing her to the ground with a smirk. Hinata fell back into the soft grass and found herself staring up into black eyes and white teeth that were exposed from his grin. "You shouldn't stutter."

Her face felt hot. In fact, she knew it was hot. She knew it was bright red, probably turning purple at this point. Oh god, she was probably suffocating and nobody knew it. Oh god, she was going to die. Oh lord, and she didn't even get her first kiss yet--

"What in the world?"

Both heads shot up to see Sakura looking down at them, wide eyed in shock.

Hinata pushed Sasuke off and attempted to make herself appear decent once more. "S-S-Sakura! H-Hello, what b-brings you h-h-here?"

She could just feel Sasuke glaring at her for her stuttering, but paid no heed.

Sakura brushed a strand of pink hair behind an ear before her green eyes looked back to the girl. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hinata heard Sasuke make a snorting noise. "Fine," was his gruff response.

Sakura flushed. "N-no, I mean--speak with Hinata. Privately."

He growled again and Hinata felt her personal bubble being invaded again. "If you need to talk to Hinata, you can talk to me--"

"N-no, Sasuke, it's o-okay." Hinata smiled reassuringly at him before rising to her feet to brush off stray grass blades.

"Okay, come with me Hinata."

Hinata reluctantly followed, turning once to see Sasuke watching her with a hurt expression.

Her stomach coiled.

**-x-x-x-**

"Are you mad at me?"

Hinata was taken back by this question. "Huh?"

Sakura fidgeted. "Are you mad at me--you know, for--"

"No." Hinata twiddled her fingers, ignoring the mental outcries telling her to stop that sounded an awful lot like Sasuke.

Sakura looked surprised. "Oh, I thought you would--but--okay. That's great." She made a smile that was weak, almost forced. "Are we--still friends?"

_Were we even friends?_

Hinata shrugged. "Yes."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Ah, thank you!" She flushed. "Can I ask you something?"

Hinata stared impassively so the other took that as a yes.

"Are you and Sasuke-kun--you know, together?"

Hinata was surprised at this, but found herself unable to form an answer right away. Were they? Were they just friends? Acquaintances? They were beyond that part now, so they had to be really good friends. She knew Sasuke cared a lot for her, from the past few days anyway.

But he didn't say anything.

The girl looked up at Sakura and weakly smiled at her almost apologetically.

"No."

**-x-x-x-**

She didn't go back to Sasuke after she and Sakura had their talk. In fact, she headed home. What for, she had no clue, but she needed to think about something.

'_Are you and Sasuke-kun--you know, together?'_

Hinata didn't know. She honestly didn't know. She had seen the kindness and affection in his eyes, but that didn't mean anything. She saw that in Neji's eyes, Kiba's eyes, Naruto's eyes, heck even Sakura's eyes. Seeing that in his eyes didn't mean anything special, right?

Right?

Hinata ignored the scowl her sister gave her as she passed Hanabi on her way to her room.

Sometimes, people's eyes didn't hold anything but hate and jealousy.

**-x-x-x-**

He snuck up on her just as she stepped out of the Hyuuga grounds later that day, practically right on top of her. She eeped when he grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her back towards the woods.

He may have meant well, but that had not only startled her, it also caused a slight pain with the abrupt yank.

"Sasuke, let go." She demanded, and he did so immediately, watching her cautiously.

"You didn't come back."

She sighed. She should've seen this coming.

"I know."

"What happened?"

Despite being persistent and all, his voice was calm and patient.

Hinata shrugged it off and put on a smile. "Nothing, really." She turned to head towards the village but a hand clamped onto her shoulder and she found herself turning back around and forced to look at him.

He looked right at her, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"We merely talked, Sasuke. Sakura—she gave me a lot to think about, and I'm glad she did." Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, she didn't hurt me or anything. She—just asked me something that even I didn't know the answer to."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Hinata brushed off his hand. "What was the question?"

The girl froze, mentally debating with herself whether she should or shouldn't.

_Give it time._

She grinned. "You know, I can't remember what it was." She knocked a knuckle against her forehead gently. "Silly me, so forgetful, you know?"

He didn't seem convinced at all, but fortunately, he didn't say anything. Instead, he merely brushed a shoulder against her arm. "Come on, I want to show you something."

He started down the path towards his home and Hinata followed him without hesitation.

**-x-x-x-**

"I hadn't been back here in years, but I looked through it last night. It doesn't seem to be in _that_ bad of condition, but with some cleaning and sprucing, it may look nice again." He led her through his house and towards the back entrance. With ease, he pulled the door open and ushered her out.

She stepped out and felt like she stepped into a jungle. Vines were growing thick, and there were large flowers that lay scattered everywhere.

_Not that bad? Understatement of the year._

She turned to him questioningly. "What is this?"

He tucked his hands into his pockets and kicked at a persistent weed that had begun to crawl up the wood towards the porch. "This used to be my mother's garden. I didn't come back here since then."

She didn't say anything, knowing exactly what Sasuke was referring to. Instead, she stepped off the porch and ran a hand over a large red flower that had sprung up beneath a window. "What room does this window lead to?"

"The kitchen," Sasuke replied without moving.

She smiled. _'It must have been wonderful to stand in the window and look at your work. Lady Uchiha, how you must have loved it here.'_

"Sasuke," she moved away from the plant to see him watching her. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because—"

_What's mine is yours. _

_It'll be your escape. _

_Take it as you will._

"I don't want it to lay in ruins. Perhaps—you could make it—nice again," he hesitated. "Like she had it."

_'Do you mind Lady Uchiha?'_

'_May I repair what was broken?'_

A blue bird flew out of a lilac tree within the yard and chirped happily as it ascended towards the clouds.

Hinata nodded and Sasuke let a smile appear.

**-x-x-x-**

"There used to be a pond in here. I think it filled with leaves and dirt." Sasuke crouched as he poked at the ground with a stick. "Anyhow, be careful where you walk. There may be snakes and stuff."

Hinata twitched but didn't say anything.

"If you see one, please don't scream loudly." Sasuke made a face as if he were remembering something. "Oh god, Sakura _shrieks _whenever one even stares at her. Naruto thinks it's funny, but I swear, I lose more hearing every time we come across one."

The pale-eyed girl giggled and quickly stopped when his eyes snapped to her. After a moment of him just watching her, he spoke.

"Why did you do that?"

She must have made a confused face because he continued.

"Why did you stop laughing?"

There was an awkward silence between them.

Sasuke rose from his spot and approached her. "Around here, you don't need to stop being yourself. You act as you wish, you do as you wish, and never stop being happy." He dropped the stick beside them and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Don't lock yourself away like you do at your home."

_Why is he all touchy-feely?_

_Why is he saying this?_

_Why…?_

_Why?_

_No, I know._

Her heart soared higher when he brushed a hand against her cheek.

"Sasuke, I—"

"It's okay."

"HEY SASUKE!"

The two cringed and flew apart when the familiar outburst became louder.

"HEY ASSHOLE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto leaped down from the roof and grinned. "Oh, hey Hinata! Sasuke! I've been looking for you! We're supposed to train together, you know!"

Hinata peered at Sasuke who made a stern face. "No, we don't."

Naruto blinked then smirked. "Oh, I see. You're too busy hanging with your own girlfriend to spend training time with me, eh? Trying to get the best of me, huh? Too bad! I still win!" Naruto shoved a thumb towards himself to suggest his dominance in the situation.

Sasuke flared and snapped. "This isn't a game, Naruto! Don't be toying with people's emotions. Stuff it and get lost. We're busy." With that, he sniffed and turned so his back was to Naruto.

Hinata watched the two nervously, her index fingers pressed against each other as she held them still to avoid twiddling them.

The blonde merely blinked. "Jeese, Sasuke. I was only joking. Anyway, see you around." With that, he leapt back to the rooftop and took off into the forest.

"Tch, idiot." The girl turned her head to see Sasuke shaking his head distastefully. "He's such an idiot. Anyway, let's go inside. I'll fix us something to eat." With that, he headed into the house.

Hinata was about to follow him inside when she stopped in mid-step, frozen when a wave of realization crashed down on her.

'_You're too busy hanging with your own girlfriend to spend training time with me, eh?'_

'_Don't be toying with people's emotions.'_

She felt lighter than air.

_He never denied it._

**-x-x-x-**

The meal was simple-- heated up leftover rice from what was probably one of his dinners from the week, with some fish.

Hinata plucked at the rice carefully to keep herself neat and be perfect with her manners. Daintily, she'd lift the chopsticks to her mouth and nibble on some fish after dunking a piece into a sweet sauce that he brought to the table in a bowl.

It was simple, and it was fine.

And she liked it that way.

"I can't cook to save my life," she looked up to see him spinning a piece of fish in the sauce bowl with one chopstick. "Most of this is leftovers from restaurants I go to, but the rice I made myself. I can make that much, but nothing else, really."

She smiled. "That's fine. This is good as it is." To prove she was enjoying herself, she inhaled a larger amount of rice and chewed with a content expression.

He just eyed her for a second before looking away towards the stove, appearing deep in thought.

She swallowed slowly, watching him as he continued to remain lost in his thoughts. She unconsciously laid the chopsticks onto her plate, which let out a slight noise that caught his attention.

"Told you it wasn't good."

She made a startled noise and quickly pick up her eating utensils. "N-no! I was--I mean--I like it. There is nothing wrong with your cooking!" She flailed her hands around and he merely shook his head with a quirked lip.

"You don't have to lie."

She gasped in surprise before glaring. "I'm not lying! This is very good. Honest! I've had horrible cooking, and I've had good cooking, and this is good cooking."

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat. "It's not as good as hers."

Hinata felt the sadness roll off him and laid the chopsticks down. Extending her hands, she wrapped her own around his free hand and patted it assuringly. "I am sorry, but I never had her cooking so I would not know. Although from what you say, it--must have been incredible."

Sasuke's gaze jerked up from the contact spot to her eyes. "It was. There were things she made that nobody could ever dream of." He paused. "She had a cookbook--of everything that my grandmother taught her when she was a little girl. She had it--with her other precious items."

With that he jumped up from the table and dashed out of sight, leaving Hinata perplexed at the table.

**-x-x-x-**

After listening to five minutes of crashes and loud cursing, Hinata dared to trek through the house and find Sasuke. The darkness from the lack in windows in the hallway pervaded and she felt her way through the shadows, arriving outside a door where the cussing started.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" She gently pushed the door open and peeked inside and nearly let out a laugh.

Sasuke turned a cobweb-covered head towards her and flushed. "It--it's not what--"

"Is that it?" Hinata pointed to the book in his hands and he made a noise.

"Y-yeah." He brushed a hand across it and red checkerboard print appeared under the dust. "It's kind of dirty, but it's not something that can't be fixed." He stares at it for a moment before handing it to her. "I want you to have it."

She makes a startled expression. "But that belonged to your mother!"

"I know, but I think--she would rather have it being used by someone who would care for it, rather than collect dust and age in the closet, you know?" He shifts and looks nervous. "But if you don't want it, you know--"

She holds it close to her chest and smiles. "No, I'll take it. I'll take good care of it, I promise."

He turned away, but isn't fast enough to hide the smile that breaks out on his face.

Hinata pretends she didn't see.

**-x-x-x-**

The day flies by as they work on clearing out the immense jungle growth that takes up what Sasuke likes to call 'a backyard'. The knees of her pants are grass stained and brown by the time dinner rolls around, and her hands don't fare any better--covered in a dark, dusty brown from the dirt and mud, and there is green under her nails from where she practically clawed at the vines to get them out.

She doesn't even notice the time until Sasuke sets another dead stump ablaze and pats his hands on his shorts. "It's towards the evening. We should call it a night."

She stared at the sky before turning to look at their work and gives him a nod. "I agree, we can continue tomorrow."

He kicks some dirt at the stump before grabbing a shovel. "I'll be right in. Get yourself cleaned up."

She watched him for a moment as he started to pile dirt onto the flames before she heads in to do as she was told.

**-x-x-x-**

"I'm not all that hungry," is the first words that come out of their mouths just as she leaves the bathroom and he nearly walks into her. They stared at each other, completely at a loss for words before Hinata grins.

"That's a good thing then, right? We can relax or something."

Sasuke shifted before he shrugged. "Yeah, sure." His gaze suddenly focuses to the towel in her hand.

Uncomfortable and just a little confused, she holds it out to him. "I--cleaned up. With your sink!" She flushed. "I-I didn't use your shower, if that's what you think! I don't shower in other people's homes without their permission, so--"

"You have my permission to use the shower."

There's an awkward silence between the two and Hinata stared at the Uchiha in clouded confusion.

He jerked from his daze. "Er--that was a bit blunt, wasn't it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well, you can. Just er--lock the door or something. I have a tendency to barge in closed rooms on the compound and--well--" For the first time he blushes, and Hinata already has a word for it springing from her tongue.

"Beautiful."

He jerks again. "W-what?" His face is a darker red and she's feeling light as air again.

She smiles at him, pulling the towel close. "Your blush. It's beautiful."

His dark eyes are watching her--_full of curiosity, wonder, and aw_--and she suddenly feels him brush past her with a gentle hum, and the door closes behind her.

It's not until she hears the water starts running does she realize that he never stopped humming his little tune.

**-x-x-x-**

_He smells of fresh laundry, and his skin is soft to the touch. It's so familiar, but she just can't place his face. It's there, and then again, it's not._

_She watches as he lets her ghost her fingers up his forearm and his eyes are laughing. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm touching you," is her simple reply and he lets out a gentle, deep laugh. _

"_Why?"_

_"I have never had the freedom to touch someone before, so this is new for me."_

_He smiles. "Well, I'm not stopping you."_

_Her lilac colored eyes watch him curiously as she pulls her hand back in embarrassment only to find her hands held in his--fingers intertwined. _

"_Don't go, Hinata."_

_"I'm not going anywhere," she replies in a confused tone. "Why would I go anywhere?" She's confused. Why is she saying this to a stranger? Better yet, what is she doing with this man?_

_He leans in and she can feel his breath on her neck, sending goose bumps up her spine. He starts to speak._

"_You..."_

**-x-x-x-**

There's a loud crash and she jolts awake, finding herself jumping up, Byakugan activated. "W-who's there?"

Then she realizes she's not in her room, and she's not even in her house. She's still at Sasuke's, and he's standing before her rubbing his foot with a grimace.

"Aah--" He makes an awkward sound. "Stubbed my toe."

She blinks, allowing the Byakugan to deactivate. "You stub your toes loudly."

He snorts with a forced back smile and he tries to recompose himself. Only then does she notice there's a mess of food on the floor, along with a tray and some spilled tea cups.

Her gaze crawls up to him and he's appearing sheepish.

"...it's not what it looks like..."

"Oh?" She finds that she can't resist teasing and allows a smirk to crawl on her face. "What is it supposed to look like?"

He purses his lips and pouts. "Never mind, I'll clean it up."

He leaves the room, and only then does she realize that it's dawn and she's clad in an overly baggy tee-shirt.

And she doesn't see her clothes anywhere in the room.

**-x-x-x-**

"Okay, let's try this again." He pulls out a chair and makes a swift sweeping gesture. "Hopefully this time I won't make a mess."

Hinata takes the offered seat and allows him to push her in and she smells the fresh food coming from the counter behind her. Several plates appeared in front of her, and she sees the stack of pancakes nestled beside the glass of syrup.

"If there was anything that I do remember learning to make from my mother, it was pancakes. I think the eggs are all right, I had some and I'm not dead yet, so that's a good sign." He takes his own spot across from her and eyes her. "Well?"

She stares at him. "Well, what?"

He smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand and she grins at him.

"I'm joking, I know, I know." She stabs a few pancakes with a fork and piles them onto her own plate, then scoops several spoonfuls of eggs beside them. Only after getting what she wanted, she took the glass of syrup and poured it onto the pancakes. "They smell delicious. I didn't know anybody around Konoha that made them."

"Mom's recipe," Sasuke announced proudly through a mouthful of eggs. "She taught me when I was five."

She smiled as she cut through a pancake. "You learn well."

"Well, she made pancakes every morning. I was always with her, so it was kind of hard not to." She catches his eye as she takes a bite. "Well? How do they rate?"

_Oh my GOD, they're--_

"I like them."

_--like little discs of heaven._

"You _like _them?"

She pats his hand and his cheeks suddenly tinge pink. "I love them."

**-x-x-x-**

It's only after breakfast does she finally find her clothes, stuffed into an empty basket in the closet in the bathroom. She purses her lips as she retrieves them, marching out to find the culprit.

Sasuke looks up innocently as he finishes his task of cleaning up the plates. "What?"

"Why did you hide my clothes?"

"I didn't _hide _them, per say, more like--" he made a thoughtful face. "Put them in the dirty laundry basket. They are dirty, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then they go into the laundry basket." He grabs them with sudsy hands and starts for the bathroom. "Back to the basket they go."

"What am I going to wear home?" She panics, and only then does she realize that it's been over twenty-four hours since she's been home, and somebody at the Hyuuga compound has to have noticed by now.

He stares at her hard before looking away. "Stay here, I'll get them washed for you."

"But--"

"An hour at the maximum. You can--do whatever." His changes direction, and is out the door in an instant, leaving Hinata standing bewildered in the living room.

_Why did his mood suddenly sour?_

_Was it something I said?_

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._

**-x-x-x-**

He's back twenty minutes early, wielding her clothes in a small paper bag. "Your clothes." His attitude hasn't seemed to have changed, and his tongue snaps like a whip.

She frowns and shakes her head, refusing to take the clothes. "No."

His eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets and he finds himself staring at her with a dropped bag. "N-No? What do you mean no?"

"I will not accept them until I get an explanation." She wants answers for his sudden change in attitude, why she's still here, and damn, breakfast.

His eyes narrow. "And--if I refuse?"

"Then I will leave for home, without my clothes."

"But your father--"

"I will say you had your way with me." Sasuke chokes and he starts to turn purple in the face. "You do know what the Hyuuga elders would do to you, yes?"

She watches with satisfaction as his hands unconsciously travel for his pants and he covers himself. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

She smirks, and then he subconsciously gulps.

"You would?!"

"You have taught me well, Master Sasuke," she smiles, waving a hand happily and he groans loudly as he picks up her bag.

He stuffs it into her chest and narrows his eyes. "You're lucky that I like you because had you been anyone else, I'd have kicked your ass by now."

She blushes at his admittance and finds herself being dragged into the living room where she's forced onto the couch.

"You're still here because when I got out of the shower, you had passed out on the couch. I started carrying you for one of the rooms when you woke up. I got you to change into something clean in my room, and when I checked on you, you had crawled into my bed." She's blushing again and apparently, he doesn't notice. "I didn't wake you after that, and let you sleep there. I slept out here."

She's silent and doesn't know what to say.

_Sasuke--_

_Sasuke let me_

_I SLEPT IN SASUKE'S BED!_

"I slept in your bed?"

Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Hinata felt light-headed, almost like she was going to pass out.

"Yeah, but it was no big deal--"

"I-I s-s-slept in y-your b-bed?"

He finally looked up. "Hey, you don't look so good." He scrutinized her. "Are you going to be sick? Was it breakfast?!"

She grabbed at her chest as she fought for air. "I--slept--in--" The last word didn't come out because then she passed out.

**-x-x-x-**

_The mysterious stranger is there again. She knows this because she sees him and smells the scent of fresh laundry._

_She watches as he approaches her, smiling. "I thought you left me."_

_"I'll never leave you; I have no reason to." She instinctively guides her hand to his and tangles her fingers with his. _

_He brings her hands to his lips and kisses them tenderly. "Don't go, Hinata."_

"I'm not going anywhere," she replies in that same confused tone. "Why would I go anywhere?"

_He leans in and she can feel his breath on her neck, sending goose bumps up her spine. It's just like before, and she knows he's going to start speaking again, but he won't get to finish. He opens his mouth and she can hear him form the words on her skin._

"_You...me."_

**-x-x-x-**

Her eyes open and finds a cool cloth placed on her forehead. Sasuke is sitting on the floor beside the couch and instantly has his eyes on her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She blinks. "Yeah."

He lets out a sigh. "You scared me. I thought I killed you."

She smiles. "With pancakes?"

"Hey, it could happen. It almost did when Sakura stayed home on one mission and Naruto attempted to fill in her place as the team cook. Nearly killed us all."

She let's out a soft laugh. "That sounds like something he would do."

Sasuke nods before removing the cloth. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive. I was just--startled by the idea of being in your bed." He raises an eyebrow and she flushes. "I mean--being a-allowed to s-s-sleep in it, you know, it's not like every one does, oh, I-I m-mean..."

"Stop stuttering." She jumped and looked up to see meet him smiling at her. "Stuttering is very unbecoming of you."

She flushed and pushed herself up. "I--I should be going."

_Don't you want to know why he made breakfast?_

_I'm a guest, right?_

_Well, it makes sense..._

_Don't push it, Hinata._

_What about his attitude change?_

_He's Sasuke, does it need a further explanation?_

_Not really, but..._

_But what?_

_I'd still like to know._

"Um, Sasuke?" He tilted his head and she continued. "Are you mad at me?"

He made a face. "Mad at you, why would I be mad at you?"

She was about to twiddle her fingers but stopped when she remembered how he used to grab her hands and make her stop. "Well, earlier when I asked about my clothes, you sounded angry. I didn't mean to offend you, if that is what I did."

She refused to make eye contact with him. When he rose suddenly, she got scared that he would be angry again. That's when she finally looked at him. "Sasuke?"

"It wasn't the clothes, so don't worry about it."

"Then wha--" She started but he cut her off.

"I said," he lowered his voice when he caught himself. "You don't have to worry about it; it's nothing. Really." With that, he headed into the backyard.

She watched as he slid the door shut and sighed. At that moment, she caught sight of her clothes--neatly folded at the end of the couch.

She sighed again and retrieved them, heading into the bathroom once again.

**-x-x-x-**

A few minutes later, she comes out and Sasuke still isn't inside. She lays the tee-shirt he had let her use on his bed and heads out to the backyard in hopes of saying goodbye to him before heading home.

He's fighting with a vine that almost comically appears to be fighting back with a stick. "You DAMN thing! Don't make me flame your ass!"

The vine acts almost snake-like, if possible, and tangles around Sasuke's arm and pulls him to the ground. The Uchiha glares at it venomously before making the signs with his free hand. "All right, you asked for it."

Before he does it though, Hinata cuts in--literally. With a shovel, she slams it down onto the vine and frees Sasuke from the brunt of the grip, allowing him to merely tug off the remainder from his arm. "I could have handled it."

She smiles at him. "I know you could, but I wanted to help anyway. I came out to tell you that I'll be heading home."

He's good mood sours and he's frowning. "Oh."

She eyes his body language and it hits her like a ton of bricks.

_He gets angry every time I even _mention _going home!_

She jumps back and points at him. "You get angry every time I say something about going home!"

He blinks at her owlishly. "Wha--"

"Earlier you got annoyed after I asked 'what was I going to wear home', and countless times before you got annoyed with me." She froze. "Is this still about my father? Sasuke, I promised that I'd tell you if he did anything, and that I'd let you help me."

He frowns and looks away. "I know, but I still dislike the idea of you being there."

She stares at him and slowly, it dawns on her. "That's why you didn't take me home last night."

He refuses to look at her and she approaches him hesitantly. "Sasuke, you--" She lets out a soft laugh. "--I would have never thought you would be so protective like that. You don't need to be."

He frowns and drags a toe along the ground. "But still--"

She shakes her head. "You don't need to be. I promise, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know. But my teacher also gets involved, okay? I trust Kurenai-sensei, and she's like a mother to me."

His eyes glide to her and he's piercing her now, hard, scrutinizing her. "Do you trust me?"

She sighs. "Of course I do, I--"

"No, don't answer right off. Think about it--do you trust me?" He steps towards her and she is silent. "Would you trust me if you were trapped and I was your only help? Would you trust me if we were the only ones to fight a losing war? Would you trust me to your secrets?"

She blinks at him rapidly. "Wha--I trust you, Sasuke. Really, I do!"

He continues to approach her until he's a breath away and he's looking down at her. "Do you really?"

"Yes!" No hesitation. She trusts him, but--

Should she really?

_I don't even really know him. _

_Can I trust him?_

_Why is he asking?_

_Because you said you trust Kurenai-sensei!_

_Well, yeah, I lived with her at one point._

I knew her longer than Sasuke.

_So..._

_Do I really?_

He leans in and she feels her heart start to race. _Am I awake?_

She can feel his breath on her cheek and he speaks. "Don't go just yet, Hinata."

Her eyes widen and she jumps back. He's watching her curiously at she backs away. "Uh--I--"

"Please, not yet. I want you to come with me."

She blinks. "What?"

"Down street. I need you to pick out a few things with me."

_Oh._

She's crestfallen at the turn out, but follows him nonetheless.

**-x-x-x-**

They've arrived in a shop in the village, and all the different scents of fresh spices and herbs strike her nose at once. It's fresh, spicy, and sweet, all at once, and it's making her mouth water with delight at the thoughts of all the different dishes that could be made with them.

"So, what do you need?" She picks up a jar and eyes the label before replacing it on the shelf.

"I'm making a soup that I found on a label," he pulls it out of his pocket and hands it to her. "I want to make sure I get the right kind of spices and herbs."

She reads over the ingredients carefully before nodding. "Okay, you wait here. This will only take me a second." She goes to head inside but he grabs her arm.

"Wait, you'll need this." He hands her some money and he ushers her on her way.

She stares at the wad of cash before stuffing it into her pocket and starts her hunt.

**-x-x-x-**

It's ten minutes later when she finally checks out and comes back with a bag of the right items. She hands the remainder of the money to Sasuke and smiles. "I got all the spices and herbs that was on the recipe. The meats and vegetables you'll have to get elsewhere."

He nods before opening the bag. "Interesting. Thank you."

"No problem." Now she doesn't want to go home. She's interested in what he is going to make, and wants to be there to taste it with him.

"I already have the meat, the vegetables I should have plenty of. Well, thank you for your time." He turns to leave and she races up beside him.

They walk in silence before he finally speaks. "I thought you were going home?"

She beams. "I was, but now I'm curious as the what Sasuke, World Chef is going to make."

"I'm practicing. I have never made anything like this in my life."

"It's good to practice," she assured and they are already heading out to the dirt road leading to his home. "I had to practice a lot with many things. Some things will fail, some will pass. It will all turn out in the end though, and you'll find your strengths through that."

"Wow, Master Hinata, I'm intrigued by your knowledge," he's teasing, and she knows it, so she elbows him in his side. He grunts and rubs at the tender spot and she merely smirks at him.

"Do not mock me, Mr. Sasuke. That's not a proper thing to do to a lady who just helped you with your groceries."

"It was not groceries."

"Was too."

"Fine, it was."

**-x-x-x-**

They were halfway to the compound when a familiar face comes out from behind a tree. They continue to walk and the figure finally speaks to her in a deep tone.

"Hinata."

She stops to turn and finds that it's Neji. Sasuke's already started to bristle like a cat, and the other Hyuuga pays no heed. That or he does and just doesn't acknowledge it.

"Your father wants you home."

She frowns, but doesn't argue. She merely turns to Sasuke and gives him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I must go. I will see you tomorrow, right?"

He nods but doesn't say a word. Instead, he flings his arm around in a show of his irritation and marches away, ignoring them both. Hinata is hurt, but knows it's only because of Neji's presence he does this. Instead of doing anything more, she starts her walk for home with Neji following her from behind in complete silence.

**-x-x-x-**

She doesn't go to see her father right away. She's hoping she can go right to bed without having to speak to him or see anyone else.

She passes Hanabi on her way to her sanctuary when she hears the soft giggle under her sister's breath and already knows that something is wrong--dreadfully wrong.

She slides open the door to her room and gasped at what she found.

Her room was in total disarray.

Clothes were thrown out of the closet, drawers pulled out the dressers, her bed was mused and flipped, as if searched. Everything that was shut and organized was thrown open and messed up.

She has never felt so violated.

**-x-x-x-**

"Your sister did not go into your room, I did."

Hinata stared wide-eyed at her father as he stared down at her hard.

"W-why?"

"I wanted answers. I wanted to see what you had been up to these past weeks."

She remained silent, staring at him.

"You have failed to take part in your duties as heiress. You do realize that, right?" His voice was stern and angry.

She nodded timidly.

"What is it that is so important that you miss all the important meetings and factors that relate to your duties? Tell me, I am--interested." He leaned forward, and stared hard. "Better yet, tell me where you were last night? You failed to come home."

Hinata swallowed.

'_I was angry at your father too, for making you that cowering shy girl that hides in the corner... I hated how he made you into that scared, lonely child.'_

_'The world is unkind. I experienced it... I saw it. With you and your father.'_

'_You wanted to fight it without me.'_

'_**I wanted to help you.'**_

The pale-eyed girl bunched up her hands at her sides, allowing them to shake. She was scared, scared out of her mind. But she had help, he was there. With her. Always.

With newfound determination, she raised her gaze to her father and snapped her tongue.

"You don't need to know."

**-x-x-x-**

_To be continued._

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
